


My sunshine

by maddiemotionless15



Category: Nocturnal Bloodlust
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemotionless15/pseuds/maddiemotionless15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are my sunshine, my only sunshie</p>
            </blockquote>





	My sunshine

" Where were you the other night, Cazqui? Cheating on me like always! Why do you do this to me, I am I just that unlovable? Fuck you!

" Daichi, I-i"

I silenced him with an kick to the face and I let out an laugh as his small frame hit the wall. 

" Not so strong are you now!"

"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamed, I held you in my arms. When I awoke dear, I was mistaken so I bowed my headand cried." 

 

I noticed the tears run down his pretty face, so I walked towards him to wipe the tears away. He flinched at my touch and further angered me but I let it go because he's my sunshine.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. 

 

" You know that it didn't have to be like this Cazqui, but you can't stop whoring yourself out. Can you darling?, but I want you to know that I still love you."

" I-I l-love you too Daichi", he said, his eyes red and puffy from crying.

" LIAR!"

"I'll always love you and make you happy, if you will only say the same. But if you leave me and love another, you'll regret it all some day."

I reached down my hand until it was at his neck and tightened my grip around it, rendering him unconscious. I smiled at my work, " I hope you didn't die baby!"

" You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

I knelt down and kissed his cold lips. " Aren't you gonna talk to me baby"

"You told me once dear, you really loved me and no one else could come between, but now you have left me and love another. You have shattered all my dreams."

 

The dreams I had of the two of us together, running away and getting married, raising kids and having your love- everything you promised me. I guess you lied, you always lie. " YOU MADE ME LIKE THIS." 

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

I looked at the scars on my body, I began to cut when I first found out he cheated. I loved the color. Red. Everything red. Maybe Cazqui would look even more beautiful with his body painted in blood. I kicked his chest repeatedly, watching as the desired color came gushing out of those plush lips.

"In all my dreams dear, you seem to leave me, when I awake my poor heart pains. So when you come back and make me happy. I'll forgive you dear, I'll take the blame."

I watched as his lifeless body fell to the ground staining the cream carpet with that luscious color. "Cazqui, honey look what you have done now." I pulled up his body and threw it in the pit, in the garden with the others.

" They never learn." I walked back into my house singing:

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."


End file.
